


Save a Horse

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2013 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the <i>Cowboy</i> theme: MCU, Tony Stark, he has always been fond of cowboys</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/820589">Undercover Cowboy</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Horse

"Mr. Stark, I was surprised to get the call from Stark Industries. And I certainly wasn't expecting you to come yourself."

Tony pulled his sunglasses off and looked at the manager of the Bar10 dude ranch. "Well I never could resist the temptation to visit a working ranch. And I wanted to see for myself where we would be sending the kids should we chose Bar10," he said with a smile. If SHIELD was undercover, he knew there was no way that he'd bring underprivileged kids here. But it was just as good of an excuse as any to be close by for backup and to see if Agent looked as good in his jeans as his lover said he did. "Impress me Mr. Dawson," he added as they set off on their tour of the ranch.

The last place they headed was a corral on the side of the stable where the horses the patrons used were stabled. Tony headed for the fence and rested a booted foot on the rail. Its a shame SHIELD was here investigating whatever they were investigating because he really liked this place and it would be perfect for the kids. "So what is going on here?"

"A couple of our new guys are working some mustangs we picked up from at a BLM sale."

Tony too a closer look at the two men and immediately recognised Clint and Agent. His lover had been correct about how good Coulson looked in his faded jeans and shirt rolled up to expose his muscled forearms. He'd always chuckled at the bumper sticker 'save a horse, ride a cowboy' but right now he was looking at two cowboys he'd like to ride, or have ride him...


End file.
